Bacon and Lamb Chops
by I Agree
Summary: Kagome has a lovely shop frequented by one Sesshou-Maru Taisho


Bacon and Lamb Chops

By: I Agree

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---IA---

She loved her shop. It was a nice little place on a prime lot in the little town. It was terribly popular since she was the only person in town limits who had this kind of business. Different was good in a place like this. Old ladies and gentlemen came to buy her stuff, along with young couples and singles. Children came in to see her wares, as did teens, both uppity and standoffish.

Yep, she knew it was a brilliant idea to open a pet shop and bakery.

Kagome pulled out a cookie sheet of home made, well, dog cookies from the oven in the backroom. The distinct smell of bacon flavoring filled the room, and she smiled in pleasure. Hey, she might not eat the stuff herself, but she was very willing to admit that it smelled wonderfully. She prided herself on making the best dog cookies ever. Ever since her mishap with her human cookies and some beef and bacon flavoring (a class she would never live down) she'd had the love of dogs everywhere. And with her newest fish flavoring, cats too!

The chime above the front door rang, informing Kagome of a customer. Setting down her spatula, she glanced at her watch and smiled. Eight AM exactly on Friday, it was her best, most loyal, and if she was honest hottest, customer ever. The drool worthy Taisho Sesshou-Maru-sama was here!

Quickly she straightened out her apron, made sure nothing would catch fire in back, and hurried to the main room. Putting on her best smile, she approached the rather unapproachable owner of one world changing Tenseiga Pharmaceutical Company. "How are you doing today, Taisho-san?"

Golden eyes focused on her, "Very well, Higurashi-san."

"Did you want the normal order today, Taisho-san? Or would you like to try my new recipe for Fluffy?"

Interest sparked in his eye, "New recipe?"

"Yes, I tried a new lamb flavoring this afternoon." She went to a counter and picked up a plain white, small box, handing it over to the tall demon for inspection. "I was hoping to try it on Inu-Yasha-kun's new pup, but he hasn't stopped by today."

She watched nervously as her biggest paying customer opened the box to investigate, wringing her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet. After only a second though, the youkai nodded and closed the box. "I will take the regular order and a box of these as well, please."

Refraining from squealing like a little school girl at the best seal of approval she would ever get from this man, she ran to the back to pick up the pre-prepared large box of assorted puppy cookies Sesshou-Maru always purchased. Returning to the front room, she completed the transaction, smiling pleasantly as the daiyoukai walked out. He really had a nice tush.

~ Later that Day

Lunch time had really always been her favorite time of the day. When she could stop baking, had over the shop to her wonderful employee, Sango, and relax for a good twenty minutes with her favorite up of coffee. She smiled at the jaded little girl behind the counter, who didn't return the smile and just took her usual order. As Kagome waited, she participated in her favorite pastime, people watching.

There was the usual, boring regulars, especially that one ookami demon who always ordered the same thing, read the same paper, sat in the same spot, and, well, just did the same thing every day. She was only interesting in the new people, who offered her some amusement in trying to guess who they were and what their life was like. Like that silver haired guy in the corner who looked exactly like Sesshou-Maru. She blinked. It _was_ Sesshou-Maru! And he was…

She gasped, whirling around to again face the jaded pale faced girl. Was Sesshou-Maru… was he really? Peeking out of the corner of her eye, she confirmed what she thought she had seen. Oh, yes… He really was.

With a giggle, she took her coffee and crossed the room to Taisho-san's table. Without a word, she sat down in front of him, grinning at the newspaper that kept him from view. After a mere second, Sesshou-Maru dropped the paper down to see who had the audacity to join him without his permission, a dog cookie halfway to his mouth. His eyes widened considerably when he registered who exactly it was.

"For your dog, Fluffy, huh?" She asked through a giggle.

Sesshou-Maru cleared his throat, taking a bite out of the treat she'd made, and, after washing it down with his coffee, he nodded. "The lamb is very exceptional, Higurashi-san."

Kagome could help but laugh, absolutely delighted with the strange Taisho Sesshou-Maru.

Somehow, it wasn't even strange for a dog demon.

---IA---

Nom Nom Nom! XD Loves Me! 800 words even.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


End file.
